candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Mixer
(also called as Evil Spawner) is a late-game blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It debuts in the 90th episode, Brulee Bay, with the first level being level 1326. It is capable of spawning or replacing objects with predetermined blockers for a predetermined move interval. Appearances For the list of levels with this blocker, see here. Properties The magic mixer is perhaps the most threatening blocker yet, along with the chocolate spawner. The blocker looks like a clock interface with two battery meters either side of it (see above). After a predetermined number of turns (usually 3, but sometimes even 2 as seen in level 1354, level 1895 and former level 1350), the magic mixer will spawn a blocker on squares within its radius. If these blockers are not cleared, the magic mixer will spawn blockers further outside its radius. Locked magic mixers first appear at level 1590, these will not spawn or progress unless the lock is broken. Currently the magic mixer can spawn: Marmalade, regular icing, multilayered icing (3 layers as of level 1362, and 5 layers as of level 1448), chocolate, candy bombs, liquorice locks, and liquorice swirls. It may even be able to spawn popcorn, sugar chests, locked chocolate, or even remove tiles in the future. The type of blockers which the magic mixer spawns is determined for each level. *If the magic mixer can spawn chocolate, and it will spawn the blockers on the next move, it will still spawn chocolate (or other elements) even if you have broken some in your last move. Therefore, chocolate spawns much more rapidly than a regular chocolate or a chocolate spawner. They can only be stopped if the magic mixer takes damage. *In several levels (like level 1328), it can spawn more than one type of blocker. Currently the highest number of blockers magic mixer can spawn in one level is ten. **Currently, only ten elements can be spawned by the magic mixer. **In all cases save special spawners, they spawn the blocker types in a predetermined order. Hence, a magic mixer programmed to spawn candy bombs, liquorice swirls, and liquorice locks, will always spawn candy bombs first, then liquorice swirls, then liquorice locks, and finally back again, repeating the cycle. **Special spawners are given its own element code, and can spawn all ten blockers in any order. **If it can spawn a list of certain blockers, when it spawns one kind of them, it will ignore every other blocker in the spawning list. For example, if an magic mixer can create bombs and swirls, it will never turn bombs into swirls, or vice versa. *If it spawns marmalade or liquorice locks, it covers existing candies and ingredients. If it spawns bombs, all candies will be converted to bombs yet keep the same colour. Unlike chocolate, they still will spawn the element even if you have cleared some of them in your last move. For other blockers spawned, they will replace any possible object within range, including precious special candies! *Each magic mixer is independent and can spawn their own set of blockers. If there are multiple magic mixers, the total number of elements spawned will be increased. **However, the characteristic of the magic mixers (elements, amount, spawn interval) are still determined by level, and in each level, the magic mixers have the same characteristic. Currently, no level has one magic mixer which can spawn different elements, amounts, or intervals than another one. **For example, you are playing a level featuring two magic mixers. The magic mixers spawn eight icing squares every three moves. Assuming you do not delay the magic mixers, at the turn the magic mixers will spawn icing, each magic mixer spawns up to eight icing squares each, which means up to sixteen icing squares can be spawned! *Some levels may temporarily or even completely rely on magic mixers, such as level 1337. It replaces the thick icings (up to 5 layers) by chocolate (only 1 layer) when it spawns. **In level 1457, you must completely rely on magic mixers to require the orders because they spawn the blockers that do not exist on initial board, yet they are included on the orders. *No magic mixer may lock other magic mixers or chocolate spawners, even if they are programmed to lock candies. Unlike the chocolate spawner, the magic mixer is destructible. It takes five hits, either by matching candies adjacent to it or by hitting it directly with special candies. When a match is made next to the magic mixer, or it is hit by special candies, it will have a spark, meaning that it has become damaged, and be delayed for one move. The degradation stages of magic mixers are subtly noticeable. Jelly squares can be hidden under the magic mixers. After the fifth hit, it will cause a 5×5 explosion (similar to the effects of the wrapped + wrapped combination, but only once), which will harm other magic mixers and blockers within this range. First appearances by blocker and properties: *Level 1326: Marmalade (first official appearance) *Level 1328: Candy bombs and liquorice swirls (also the first time the magic mixer can spawn up to 3 different blockers) *Level 1329: Regular icing *Level 1331: Normal Magic Mixer appears alongside the normal Chocolate Spawner *Level 1332: Chocolate *Level 1333: Two-layered icing *Level 1334: Jelly under the magic mixer *Level 1354: Increased spawn rate, at every two moves *Level 1362: Three-layered icing *Level 1398: Liquorice locks *Level 1448: First special magic mixer (Can spawn any of the ten elements in any order) *Level 1451: Four and five-layered icing (for regular magic mixers) *Level 1590: Locked Magic Mixer. They do not progress until the lock is broken. *Level 1593: First appearance of locked liquorice swirls (due to the magic mixer). *Level 1643: Locked Magic Mixer appears alongside the locked Chocolate Spawner. *Level 1695: First mixed level to have an magic mixer. *Level 1778: First appearance of liquorice swirls in marmalade (due to the magic mixer), after the three moves *Level 1859: First timed level to have a magic mixer. *Level 1895: Second appearance of liquorice swirls in marmalade (due to the magic mixer), but the first appearance encases the liquorice swirls with marmalade every two moves! *Level 2204: First level which also has a candy frog. The candy frog is unaffected by the blockers spawned by the magic mixer. Platform differences Web version *After 5th hit, it will first stop spinning, and explode after current cascade ends. **It explodes after conveyor belts move, unless the cascade is too short (probably a glitch). **If this happens in the last move, it does not explode. *If multiple magic mixers are going to explode, they will explode one by one after the last cascades end. *It can replace multilayered icings with ones with different layers. (i.e. It can replace two-layered icing with three-layered ones.) *Jelly fish can damage the magic mixers. Mobile version *It will explode immediately upon taking 5th hit. *If multiple magic mixers are broken at the very same chain, their explosions will only count once against other objects (popcorn and so on). **If one explosion triggers another to explode, this counts as two hits correctly. *When it spawns multilayered icings, it ignores other multilayered icings, regardless of their remaining layers. (i.e. If one is going to spawn three-layered icing, it will not turn two-layered ones into three-layered ones.) *Magic mixers cannot spawn blockers diagonally. *Jelly fish will avoid the magic mixers, like against popcorn. Trivia *This blocker was originally supposed to be introduced in the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, but was removed two weeks before the release. *Magic Mixer is often mistaken for other things, such as a clock or a clock bomb. *This is the newest blocker in the game. It has been released two episodes after the removal of the Toffee Tornado. *If a magic mixer spawn a blocker (ex. chocolate) in another blocker (ex. icing), the icing will be destroyed, but the icing will still count as an order. *Before they were introduced, the cream in the magic mixer was white; but shortly after Brulee Bay was released, it was changed to pink. **The magic mixer with white cream can still be found in previous mobile versions. *On web version, when the magic mixer covers a candy or replaces it with a blocker, it shoots out the cream. **It seems to get overheat whenever taking damage. *Depend on the screen size of the mobile device, the magic mixer may look different, with bigger clock face or cream containers. *If there are multiple magic mixers on the board, damaging one does not affect other magic mixers' interval. *The magic mixer can be destroyed by lollipop hammer, sweet teeth, or jelly fish (web only, if there is a jelly under it). *The magic mixer's sound to the fifth hit sounds like broken glass sound. *The explosion of magic mixer is similar to a double wrapped candy combination, with same scoring: **On web version it can "push" objects away. **On mobile version, you can see a yellow wrapped candy briefly before explosion. For strange reasons this yellow candy counts toward the corresponding order. It is unknown whether its a glitch or not. *The magic mixer charges up before conveyor belts move. Even if a cascade after belt movement damages the magic mixers, the process will not be delayed. *This is one of the elements which is not introduced in Dreamworld, since it has only 665 levels. This includes elements which are introduced in Reality after the end of Dreamworld but are added after the removal of the toffee tornado. *No magic mixers appeared in Mount Chocolympus, Wacky Waterhole, Wiggly Wheel, Fruity Fairground and Licorice Luna. *Level 1354, level 1895 and formerly level 1350 are the only levels where magic mixers spawn elements every two moves. It's unlikely that there will be a magic mixer which spawns every move. **No magic mixers in the game that spawn every 4 or more moves. *Level 1448 is the first level (and for a long time the only) with the special magic mixer. **At ten elements (liquorice lock, liquorice swirl, chocolate, candy bomb, marmalade, regular icing, two-layered icing, three-layered icing, four-layered icing, and five-layered icing), this is the level which its magic mixer can spawn the most amount of blocker types. **It is also the first level where four and five-layered icing can be spawned by the magic mixer and is the last level where something can be spawned by the magic mixer for the first time. **As of this level all 10 blockers that can be spawned by the magic mixer have been spawned at least once. **Worse, it can also spawn the maximum amount per spawning period, at eight. **No other levels had the special magic mixer until level 2056, more than 600 levels after its previous appearance. **Also, level 2056 is the first level to have more than one special magic mixer. At first it seems like all three magic mixers can spawn different blockers.. *Starting from level 1590 there are magic mixers in liquorice locks. The magic mixer in a liquorice lock will not work at all until the lock is removed (and needs special candies or combinations near enough to the magic mixer to remove the lock). Originally, locked magic mixers were supposed to debut in level 1608, before level 1590 was changed. *As of level 1778 and level 1895, liquorice locks can be encased in marmalade due to the magic mixers. The same thing happened in level 1593, where liquorice swirls could be encased in locks for the first time, even though liquorice swirls have yet to appear in either blocker naturally on the board as the start. *After the release of Wiggly Wheel, it had the change: After destroying magic mixer in 5 hits, it will explode shortly even when candies are not settled. *After the removal of Toffee Tornado, this is the most hated blocker in the game but it is required for some levels, due to blocker orders involving blockers which don't appear on the board at the start. *It's possible to get a game over in levels which rely on the magic mixer to spawn the blocker orders by destroying the magic mixer before the order it spawns has been fulfilled. This never happened until the tutorial for the magic mixer was first revealed. *Though it depends on the version whether or not jelly fish will damage the magic mixer, there is currently no level with magic mixers which also has jelly fish at the start. Gallery Add 'heavily damaged' version of these sprites. There is a subtle difference, but you will find out on YouTube! Web version= Evilanimated.gif|Magic Mixer's first phase Evilanimated3.gif|Magic Mixer's second phase Evilanimated5.gif|Magic Mixer's third phase Evil Spawner with no cream.png|Magic Mixer with no cream (after the third phase) Evil Spawner transparent.png|Magic Mixer with no background Evilanimated2.gif|Magic Mixer slightly damaged during first phase Evilanimated4.gif|Magic Mixer slightly damaged during second phase Evilanimated6.gif|Magic Mixer slightly damaged during third phase Evil Spawner old larged.png|The magic mixer's first version, present for only a short time since Brulee Bay's release. Evil Spawner's old second phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version second phase Evil Spawner's old third phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version third phase Evil Spawner's slightly damaged old.png|Magic Mixer's first version slightly damaged during second phase |-| Mobile version= Evil Spawner on Mobile.png|Magic Mixer's first phase Evil Spawner on mobile second phase.png|Magic Mixer's second phase Third Phase.png|Magic Mixer's Third Phase Evil Spawner first version on mobile.png|Magic Mixer's first version on Mobile. Evil Spawner first version on mobile second phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version second phase Evil Spawner first version on mobile third phase'.png|Magic Mixer's first version third phase Evil Spawner first version slightly damaged during first phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version slightly damaged during first phase Evil Spawner first version slightly damaged during second phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version slightly damaged during second phase Evil Spawner first version on mobile slightly damaged on third phase.png|Magic Mixer's first version slightly damaged during third phase |-| Tutorials= Level 1846 tutorial.png|Tutorial (Web) Level 1846 tutorial mobile.png|Tutorial (Mobile) (Portrait,v1.79) Magic Mixer Tutorial Mobile P v1.80.png|Tutorial (Mobile) (Portrait, v1.80 or higher) Magic Mixer Tutorial Mobile.png|Tutorial (Mobile) (Landscape) Category:Immovable blockers Category:Five-hit blockers